inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What?
There are some pretty strange rules that are governing the theories that i've been reading lately. First of all, Eragon doesn't have to fall in love with the rider of Saphira's mate. I'm not sure where this idea came from that Eragon has to fall in love with the new rider. Some people have completely turned down the idea that the new rider could be male because Eragon would not have a choice but to fall in love with him because that would get weird. "It can't be Roran because Eragon would just have to fall in love with him." It just means that Eragon will become fond of the dragon, and it doesn't mean he has to have romantic feelings for it or it's rider. That has been bothering me haha. The next thing, Roran being the next rider. That would be poor writing. I don't think it's out of the question but Paolini would have to be a pretty awful writer to do this. Roran is such a great character because he doesn't have any of the powers Eragon or Murtagh or the elves have. He just hits stuff with a hammer and everything turns out okay. Also, turning him into a rider would ruin the entire point of Katrina. To make Roran the final rider would be a very poor writing choice and the conflict it would cause would steal half the book away from Eragon, the main character. This is Eragon's story, and while we may jump ship from time to time this really come down to Eragon's story. This brings me to my next theory busting revelation, the rider has to be human or elf. I've read a few theories that are pretty out there giving the egg to Orik or some other non human/elf. It can't be done, they aren't part of the spell binding humans and elves to dragons. This eliminates Orik, Solembum, and Urgal or dwarf, and possibly Angela and the guy who kicks at cats, because they may not be human. Another theory is that Nasuada gets the dragon egg. A more realistic theory but another unlikely candidate. A lot of theories i've read are based off of the fact that she is a woman, and therefore Eragon can fall in love with her and the green dragon can mate with Saphira. That is one of those corrupted theories that forces Eragon to fall in love with the next rider. He doesn't have to fall in love with the next rider, that isn't how the connection works. That would also be horrible writing. Imagine the main character getting paired off by the emotions that are forced on him from some unatural force. That is just poor writing. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya for the past 3 books, there just isn't enough time to build a satisfying love story between Eragon and anyone but Arya because we've been reading about Eragon's uncontrollable feelings for Arya since book one. Nasuada could get the dragon egg, but it's not going to be so Paolini can force a love plot in quickly before the end of book four. I'm sorry for the rant but these weird rules people have been following have been confusing to me. Foofyman 06:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC)